


For all the Right Reasons

by dinostuck (Maiasaura)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Feelings Jam, moirail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiasaura/pseuds/dinostuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Feferi finally begins to mourn her relationship with Eridan, she finds that the moirail she needed all along had been right under her nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For all the Right Reasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digimaniac33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digimaniac33/gifts).



> This is my entry for Ladystuck! I had a bit of writer's block with it but I hope it turned out! Enjoy!

Feferi rarely thought that she had made a terrible mistake. She knew her caste, after all: it was her _job_ to be right, and to help the lower castes. But as she sat there, staring off at the Land of Dew and Glass, she could only feel slight regret at her choices.

 

 _You don’t need a moirail_ , she thought to herself, _you no longer live on Alternia. You can be w)(o you want to be, do w)(at you want to do._

Feferi was not used to that kind of freedom. She had grown up under the shadow of the Condesce her entire life, and fully intended to not challenge for the throne as long as possible. The longer she waited, the longer she probably lived. Plus, after all, she was very good at feeding Gl’bgolyb, or at least she told herself this.

 

_I miss –Eridan…_

Feferi let out a large sigh and kicked her feet against the cliff when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning, she saw Vriska approaching, grumbling to herself under her breath.

 

“W)(at’s wrong?” Feferi asked in concern, looking at Vriska as she decided to sit next to her on the cliff.

 

“Kanaya 8roke up with me,” Vriska muttered in annoyance, “At least, I think she did.”

 

“Oh no!” Feferi gasped, “W)(y did she?”

 

“I think she wanted it to 8e more than pale. Which is stupid. Why can’t moirails just 8e happy with the relationship?” Vriska grumbled.

 

“It’s probably because t)(ey go into it t)(inking that it could become more red,” Feferi offered, annoyed with this phenomenon herself.

 

“This is stupid. She should have told me she had red feelings from the 8eginning,” Vriska muttered, “Now I don’t have anyone to tell all my crappy pro8lems to.”

 

“Well did you ever listen to )(er problems?” Feferi asked.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean if you just ranted to )(er and never listened to w)(at s)(e )(ad to say, t)(en t)(at was a very lopsided pairing,” Feferi explained.

 

Vriska frowned, “Well how a8out you? You never could tell Eridan was red for you?”

 

Feferi groaned, “Okay, I t)(ink I was just blatantly trying to ignore it.”

 

“Well now we’re 8oth out of luck,” Vriska muttered, “Guess that’s how 8eing a crappy moirail goes.”

 

“It just wasn’t meant to be,” Feferi responded firmly, “I know t)(ere’s somet)(ing out t)(ere for bot)( of us.”

 

“I just want someone I can rant to and have them help me fix my shitty 8ehavior,” Vriska muttered.

 

“I just want someone who can )(elp me be a better leader,” Feferi nodded.

 

“Well that’s _easy_ ,” Vriska responded, “You just need to 8e more _confident_.”

 

“W)(at?” Feferi asked, a hint of annoyance to her tone.

 

“I mean it. You are _meek_ , and thus you look _weak._ It’s what I’m always telling Tavros. You gotta go out there and _get_ what you _want_ ,” Vriska nodded, “Don’t take no for an answer! You’re a _queen_.”

 

“Sort of,” Feferi answered meekly.

 

“ _Ugh_ , act like your ancestor. _She’s_ a **8oss** ,” Vriska declared.

 

“I don’t like )(ow mean s)(e is!” Feferi snapped.

 

“Either you pretend to 8e nice and do mean shit, or are inadvertently mean to your subjects 8y not doing _what needs to 8e done_!” Vriska insisted, “In the kingdom we left 8ehind, if you weren’t like your ancestor, shit did not get _done_.”

 

“It’s )(ard to make the subjects see t)(at. All t)(ey see is oppression, and I see it too,” Feferi sighed, “T)(ey’re so simple-minded.”

 

“Right there! That’s 8ullshit!” Vriska shouted. Feferi jumped at the increase in decibel level.

 

“You don’t want to oppress them, but you also say they’re simple minded! Do you realize that’s a form of oppression?” Vriska laughed cruelly.

 

“So w)(at’s your opinion of lowbloods? You treat Tavros like carp,” Feferi spat.

 

“They are lower than me,” Vriska shrugged, “Some of them are okay 8ut on the whole the world order says we kill them to keep the 8alance of power, not 8ecause they’re stupid or whatever you said, 8ut 8ecause they outnum8er us and are less hardy than us. Not keep them in a 8ox and _trivialize_ them while doing it.”

 

“Well I don’t want to be cruel,” Feferi muttered.

 

“8ut you _are_ cruel!”

 

“T)(en we bot)( s)(ould c)(ange! I s)(ouldn’t trivialize t)(em, and you s)(ouldn’t kill t)(em! –Especially since overpopulation isn’t an issue anymore!” Feferi shouted.

 

“Don’t know who’ll help us with that, with 8oth of our moirails gone and not a good match to 8egin with,” Vriska muttered, “Isn’t that what a moirail does?”

 

“Well, yes,” Feferi sighed, “I don’t know w)(at to do.”

 

The two of them sat there together like that in silence for a long while. Feferi was really at a loss. After all, she didn’t know, really, how to tell if someone was pale for her. Eridan had clearly been a mistake.

 

“Well it seems to me that I know what you don’t know,” Vriska said after a while, still staring off into the horizon. Her feet here bouncing against the rocky cliff they were sitting on, causing pebbles to fall to the floor, “So if you want help, you can always ask.”

 

“Same goes for you,” Feferi nodded, “I know w)(at you don’t know.”

 

“That’s fairly convenient when you think a8out it,” Vriska pursed her lips together, looking over at Feferi out of the corner of her eye.

 

“Yes,” Feferi paused, “It is.”

 

They sat in silence for a little while longer. Feferi was still thinking hard, her brow furrowed in concentration.

 

“I just want to make sure everyone’s happy,” she finally said after a while.

 

“I just don’t want to 8e a disgrace,” Vriska admitted, looking at Feferi earnestly.

 

“Guess we bot)( kind of failed at t)(at, )(u)(?” Feferi asked.

 

“A little 8it. I mean I killed Aradia, crippled Tavros and 8linded Terezi,” Vriska grimaced, “I’m not proud of it.”

 

“And I t)(ink I mig)(t )(ave inadvertently lead to t)(e deat)( of our entire race,” Feferi pauased, “At t)(e very least, I was bad at taking care of everyone. I couldn’t even feed my damn lusus.”

 

“Guess so long as we remem8er those reasons, it’s easy to understand why we act the way we do,” Vriska looked at Feferi with a more earnest and inviting expression now. Almost _seductive_. But Feferi would be lying if she said she wasn’t thinking the same thing.

 

“Want to go s)(are a little more in the horn pile?” Feferi asked meekly. Vriska stood up and pulled Feferi up with her, grabbing her hand and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

 

“I think that would 8e the 8est course of action,” she grinned.

 

And the two went off together, a little lighter than before.


End file.
